horrorfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Child's Play
Child's Play is a 2014 American horror film written and directed by Don Mancini starring Hayley Atwell, Bradley Cooper, Max Charles and Brad Dourif. The film was followed by Child's Play 2: Chucky's Revenge and'' Child's Play 3: The Devil's Playground''. Plot Charles "Chucky" Lee Ray (Brad Dourif), a notorious serial killer, is turned over to the police by his partner Eddie Caputo (Jason Sudeikis). When the police converge on Chucky's location, Eddie drives off, leaving him to be captured. Chucky is pursued by Detective Mike Norris (Bradley Cooper), who chases him into a large toy store. Norris shoots Chucky in the chest with a shotgun, fatally wounding him. Chucky grabs a Good Guy doll and swears revenge. Suddenly, lightning strikes the store, causing a large explosion. Norris then finds Chucky dead, lying next to the doll. The next day, single mother Karen Barclay (Hayley Atwell) finds that the only thing her son Andy (Max Charles) wants for his birthday is a Good Guy doll. However, when she arrives at the store she finds it cordened off by the police. A homeless peddler approaches Karen and reveals that he managed to snag a doll before the area was closed off and is willing to sell it to her. Karen is reluctant but doesn't want to disappoint Andy, so he purchases the doll. She gives Andy the doll and he is over the moon. Later, Karen unexpectedly had to work late so she asks her best friend Maggie Peterson (Elizah Dushku) to babysit Andy at Maggie's apartment. Maggie is glad to and when Andy arrives, he shows her his doll. Maggie asks him what he doll's name is, and Andy replies that the doll told him his name is Chucky. After Maggie puts Andy to bed, she gets an uneasy feeling, like there is someone or something else in the apartment. An unseen assailant bashes her in the eye and sends her crashing through the window to her death. Karen arrives at the scene where she meets Norris, who questions her about Andy's behaviour. Karen is angered when she figures out that Norris thinks Andy killed Maggie. She takes Andy home and asks him herself about what happened. Andy tells her he was asleep when Maggie died, but was awoken by her screams and found that Chucky was not lying next to him as he had been when he fell asleep. The following day, Andy skips school and takes the train to another part of town, carrying Chucky with him. It turns out that he has actually come to the trailer park where Eddie lives. Eddie, who is asleep, wakes up to find that the pilot light in his oven has been turned off. He then hears Chucky's voice and panics, firing his gun and igniting a fire which destroys the caravan. Eddie is killed in the explosion. Norris once again suspects that Andy is the murderer and has him placed in a local mental hospital, run by Dr Jack Ardmore (John Hurt), who once again questions Andy about what has been happening. Andy tells him that he went to the other side of town on Chucky's orders, and it was Chucky who killed Eddie and probably Maggie. Karen begins to fear that perhaps the doll is alive, but Norris refuses to accept the idea. Karen returns home and finds that the batteries are missing from the doll, meaning it shouldn't work without them. Chucky comes to life in Karen's hands and bites her finger to escape. He later shows up the back seat of the car of Jack Santos (David Zayas), Norris' partner, whom he strangles, causing the car to crash. Karen confronts Norris after Santos' death and swears that Chucky is alive. Norris, upset by his friend's death, still won't listen. Later, however, Norris reopens the Chucky case files and learns that he practiced black magic. He is able to trace this back to his teacher, a voodoo priest named Shaft (Peter Mensah). While Norris is on the way to visit him, he spots Karen on the roadside and picks her up. Meanwhile, Chucky shows up at the antique shop where Shaft is and asks him what he can do to get his old body back. Shaft explains that he can't return to his own body, but can possess a new one. However, it must be the person that he first revealed himself to; Andy. Chucky leaves as Norris and Karen arrive and question Shaft, but Chucky stabs Shaft via voodoo doll to silence him. Before dying, Shaft tells Karen that her son is in danger. At the hospital, Andy looks out of a window as a thunderstorm starts and sees Chucky arriving. He tries to tell Dr Ardmore, who thinks he is hallucinating or lying. Chucky enters and kills a security guard, stealing the key to Andy's room. Andy knocks Chucky to the floor and runs through the hospital. Ardmore pursues him and corners him in the basement, when Chucky appears and reveals himself to the terrified doctor. Chuck throws Ardmore into the fuse box, electrocuting him to death, but Andy escapes and runs back upstairs, straight into his mother's arms. Andy, Karen and Norris then leave the hospital after finding no trace of Chucky. Norris drives Karen and Andy back home, where she invites him inside for some hot coco. As they discuss the events of the previous days in the kitchen, Andy sits in the living room. Chucky enters the house through the chimney and whispers to Andy, asking him to kill Norris for him. Andy instead sets him on fire. Norris and Karen come in to find Andy sitting by the fireplace, watching Chucky burn to death, however Chucky manages to kill Karen in the last second. Norris and Andy leaves, as Chucky gaves his final glimpse. Cast *Hayley Atwell as Karen Barclay *Bradley Cooper as Detective Mike Norris *Max Charles as Andy Barclay *Brad Dourif as Charles Lee Ray/Chucky (voice) *David Zayas as Jack Santos *Eliza Dushku as Maggie Patterson *John Hurt as Dr. Cornelius Ardmore *Peter Mensah as Shaft Category:Horror Film Category:Draft227 Category:Child's Play (Draft227)